underworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Selene/Powers and Abilities
Because she was sired by Viktor, an Elder, coupled with her respectable age, Selene's Vampiric abilities are much stronger than most of her Vampire kin, and becomes significantly stronger after the consumption of Alexander Corvinus's blood. She is an experienced Death Dealer and a resourceful combatant, displaying a regular talent for improvisation when faced with particularly challenging situations or opponents: shooting out the floor that she was standing on to escape attacking Lycans, breaking Marcus's wing-talon to stab him with it, and exploiting the increased healing of Quint to defeat him by leaving a silver grenade inside him after punching into his abdomen. Selene is even on par (if it's not beyond) with Hybrids such as her daughter Eve. *'Weapons Mastery/expert combatant ' - Selene is extremely proficient with many kinds of weapons, both medieval and modern. According to her official bio, her weapons of choice are the Walter P99A, the Modified H&K USP 9mm, silver nitrate grenades and throwing stars. The films show that she also uses silver-plated hunting knives and a Middle Age sword, which she used to slice Viktor's head in half. According to the novelizations, Selene favors a pair of Beretta handguns and Walther P99s. She is also proficient with a Remington 870 Combat Shotgun.She is also expert in many forms of hand-to-hand combat. *'Superhuman Endurance' - She is seen jumping from a ledge at least 100 feet (approx. 30 meters:12 floors) high and even more and landing without injury. She can leap to high places with ease, seen when jumping over large fences. She can take a shotgun blast at point-blank range to the abdomen without flinching. She is able to perform amazing feats of strength without fatigue and can withstand the crushing depths of the ocean without a wetsuit or breathing apparatus. Selene is also immune to the Lycanthropy virus as a Vampire-Corvinus Strain Hybrid, as seen in Underworld: Awakening, where a Lycan bites down on her arm and she continues to fight without showing any sign of debilitation. *'Superhuman Strength' - Being a Vampire and later a Vampire-Corvinus strain Hybrid, Selene is even much stronger than humans and most other immortal beings. She grabs Michael by the throat and holds him against a wall several feet off the ground, performs spectacular leaps, and strikes her enemies with tremendous force. She is able to kill younger Vampires with just a few blows and manhandles four police officers with ease. She is also shown to be able to engage Lycans in close quarter combat without being harmed, even before becoming infected with the Corvinus Strain. After her infection, she is shown to be able to ram her arm through a Lycan in battle and has also gone toe-to-toe in physical fight against Marcus, despite his status as the first Vampire and a Hybrid. In the stunts featurette on the Underworld DVD/BluRay, the Stunt coordinators mention how they have to make it look like Selene had the 'strength of ten men'. In Awakening, she uses the greatest extent of her strength seen to date when she flips a van, which has a momentum equal to 180 tons. Currently Selene is the strongest of all vampires, even stronger than the Elders and the Hybrids, followed by David. *'Accelerated Healing' - She can heal severe wounds within minutes, including sunlight burns and a shotgun blast. After becoming a Vampire-Corvinus Strain Hybrid, her regenerative abilities were accelerated to the point where she could withstand Marcus's wing talon being impaled through her chest without suffering any visible effects and survive after being shot in the head and other parts of her body. She is also seen able to expel bullets out of her body. *'Superhuman Speed' - In Underworld Evolution, Selene was quick enough to sprint by and incapacitate a group of police officers without them being able to keep up with her movements. After assimilating the pure Corvinus Strain into her genetics, this attribute was further enhanced. In Awakening, she is shown speeding through two lines of armed guards while slitting their throats with a scalpel in the process, and then disappearing in an instant. She also demonstrates speed akin to teleportation when she breaks into a scientist's apartment and moves right next to him in an blink of an eye. She is able to move so fast that even other immortal beings have great difficul keep up with her speed. *'Superhuman Agility' - Selene is able to perform athletic moves, such as doing a back-flip into a hole in a bridge, and leaping from tree to tree in an instant. In Awakening, she is able to do a spinning headscissors to a Lycan, and is seen jumping over two cars with one hand. Selene's agility has proven to support her lack of strength compared to the Lycans, allowing her to take on multiple Lycans at once. She can also cling and walk into walls similar to bats by having contact with her skin: she did this when she jump from the building and cling into the wall to scape from a IPU soldier. She can easily withstand her own body weight when she is cling onto a wall *'Superhuman Sense' - Due to the fact that she is a Vampire and later a Vampire-Corvinus strain Hybrid, her five senses (hearing, smelling, sight, etc) are greatly increased. She was able to hear gunfires from a mile away, follow the sounds of Marcus's wings flaping and watch detective Sebastian's conversation at a great distance with amazing clarity. She was also able to sense that she was being follow by David. *'Blood Sorting' - In Awakening, Selene demonstrates the ability to absorb and read another Immortal's blood memories (similar to that of what the Elders did) by drinking the blood of her daughter, Eve. *'Immunity to UV Light' - Due to her nature as a Vampire-Corvinus Strain Hybrid, Selene possesses a pure Immortal's immunity to UV light. At the end of Underworld: Evolution, her eyes are shown to turn almost a pure white, and she is now able to walk in the sunlight. *'Sensory Synchronization' - Selene and her daughter can perceive each other psychically when in a relative close proximity to each other. *'Resurrection' - Through applying her blood directly to another Vampire's heart, Selene is capable of resurrecting them, as she did David. This resurrection not only revive them, but even evolves them and increase their vampirism due to her having the pure Corvinus strain (though, not on par with her). If she does this with a human it will become a Vampire and she can't do this with a Lycan due to the incompatibility of the Vampire's and Lycan's strain. Category:Powers subpages